a drop of sunshine
by LuckyMouse
Summary: Sunny, a confused little hamster accidently wandered into a clan who is in great danger. She heard skyclan had sent her here, but why would the great clan in the sky send a clumsy little hamster?
1. A welcome to leafclan

Sunny found a seed and nibbled in the grass with the sun shining on her golden hamster back. She was finnally old enough to leave her mother and begin a new life, she planned to find the perfect hamster mate, and get a large litter of hamsters, unlike her mother. she had few brothers and sisters, she had heard many hamsters have dozens of siblings and littermates, but she only had two dead brothers, one alive brother and one sister.Sunny sighed as she thought of her life as a younge pup, now she was a four month old well grown and fed female hamster. But, sunny had a problem, she heard hamsters lived in the desserts or was owned by humans. Her mother had excaped from her human owners and somehow surived for a few years, she had left with her stomache swollen with unborn hamsters.How was sunny going to mate?

Sunny walked and traveled a bit, she liked the fact it was still spring and she had plenty of time to mate and have litters before the cold winter. Sunny wondered what her brother and sister was doing, now that they are far from each other. The dew tickled her pelt as she ambled by, she finnished the last of her seeds in her cheek pouch and wandered around, sniffing for food. She sniffed, and then she she smelled delishous mouth watering berries. With her mouth practically drooling, Sunny trotted after the scent. She sniffed and just around the corner was a pile of well chosen picked berries. "MM!"Sunny squealed, she had been quiet for a while, she felt the urge to squeak. Quickly, she made loud noises as she Scrambled towards the berries, she was still hungry. The seeds she had brought along from her mother was quickly devoured, it was more like a snack. she quickly grabbed a berry and gnawed away. Sunny felt the delishous red berries' juice trickle down her chin. She nearly sighed with pleasure, but found herself too busy eating at the delishous food.

"Hey!Stop eating from our food!"Called a rough hamster's voice. it was deep and Sunny quickly realized-it must be a male hamster. Was she just dreaming? No hamsters but her family lives in the forest, she turned to check if it was a mouse. She had never seen a forest mouse before. It was the brightest ginger hamster anyone would ever see. "uh, well, Hello!" Sunny laughed, "uh, is this... Your food?" "Heck yeah! but i perfer to call it my clan's... oh you wont understand..." He rushed towards the food and stuffed the rest in his cheek pouches and ran off. Sunny gazed in surprize, She wondered what he was talking about. Since Sunny was still younge, she decided it wont be a crime to be curious.

She ran after the path The ginger hamster took.She found the path didnot have any grass, it felt as if it was used many times before. "Strange..."Sunny uttered, she paused and sniffed the ground. It smelled of many hamsters. She grew excited and ran faster, soon she stopped in the shade of trees. The place seemed hidden well in the trees. She sniffed the ground again, her nose almost touching the forest's dirt. She picked up her ears, and her muzzle when she smelled a stronger scent of hamsters. Sunny's paw picked up, she did this when she was alert. She thought she heard squeaks, and she thought she felt the earth slightly move as if there were hamsters. "It's just my imagination..."Sunny told herself. Sunny examined her surroundings, she seems to have entered a clearing. There was little grass, worn and used dirt all around her, only every now and then, there were clumps of grass. Around her were tall and spikey thorns. Sunny felt weird, how did she get through them? She sniffed around again, this time, she sniffed the air. It was sure, sunny smelled hamsters.

Now more alert and excited, she ran around a bush in the center of the clearing, and it blocked what was hidden behind. The bush was small, it had almost no holes, there was leaves everywhere on it. But... Sunny stumbled onto something strangly amazing! Behing the well grown bush, there were several large ferns, about four or five of them, their leaves made something like a small shelter. She gazed in ashtonishment, how could ferns be grown like this? She knew what must've happened, hamsters were here, they trimmed the ferns. "Hamster in our territory!" Called a loud male voice, it too, was deep. "What!"Sunny squeaked, She was now confused. Why were there hamsters? before she could finnish thinking, hamsters of all colors was attacking, everything was a blur. "hold it!"called another voice, "Is she from the other clans? or is she an excaped rodent pet?" A magnificently white hamster poked throught the crowd, he sniffed sunny. It was hard for him to tell because sunny's fear scent shrouded around her. "what is she?" "were'd she come from?" "Is she from stoneclan?" murmurs of hamster voices filled the area.

"neither. She does not smell of human wood peices or rotten seeds, She does not smell of a rouge, neither does she smell like a loner. But even more confusing, she seems to be wildborn but does not bear the scent of dewclan, stoneclan, or breeze clan,"The white hamster spoke as he studied sunny."uh, hello!"Sunny squeaked, she wanted to say something for some reason. "What?" "listen to her strong voice!" "she's not a loner?" hamsters spoke up again. "She does smell frightened, she mustn't have anyone to attack. She's alone." He spoke up again. hushed voices and whispers again, filled the place. Sunny placed her raised paw down, She wasn't alert anymore, seeing that hamsters surrounded her in a circle, no one would attack her, unless this white hamster spoke. "What are you doing in leafclan's terriotory? stealing our food?" "uh... well...i, i didn't know.. it was your food? i mean..."Sunny uttered, she didn't know what to say. "Our food isn't too scarce, but we don't need more hamsters stealing our food." Sunny sat down uncomfortably, She felt small. "No matter, it was just a berry... but don't come here stealing more." Sunny nodded, and trotted away towards the entrance, she wanted to leave this unwelcoming place as soon as she can.

looking around for the same hole she must've gone through. "wait!"called the voice she had heard earlier, the same hamster who probably told her to stop eating from their berries. Sunny turned,"new leaf is here, but we don't have enough warriors, you seem powerfully fast, would you like to join leafclan?" A white hamster with brown spots approached the ginger hamster, "She must be the one skyclan had sent. How else would she have gone through our thorns without a scratch? even some of us gets a scratch or two everynow and then.."

Sunny slowly ambled back, "you wanted me?" The white hamster nodded, "i am pearlstar, leader of leafclan. I honor your speed and ability, we welcome you to leafclan." "how awesome... but, please explain what are clans and uh.. who's skyclan?"Sunny squeaked. "Come," called Pearlstar, "you have not been fully welcomed here yet."


	2. A new name and a tour

Sunny ran quickly after Pearlstar. She was faster than the leader, and she felt no energy used. "You are fast, but you shouldn't use too much energy." Pearlstar admitted, Soon, the two came upon a large branch, it suck out of the ground like a slanted tree. With ease, he and sunny climbed on the branch, it was a bit tall at the tip. At the tip of the barnch, it splitted into two. "Stand over there," Pearlstar gestured with his head. "leaf clan, in places everyone. I'm holding a naming cerormony. Today, all the youngs in the nursury would be given aprentice names, except for the three born the morning before" pearl star boldly announced. almost immediatly, about four hamsters raced from the softest and most covered looking fern. they seemed a bit older than sunny. All of them rushed to the branch and stood on four behind sunny. some looked excited and others looked shy.

"this beautiful golden hamster, would be given the name Goldenpaw in honor of her beautiful golden fur." Sunny smiled and her ears raised higher in a happy mood, She still had no idea what she was doing and why they were calling her goldenpaw, but since all the other hamsters that surrounded the branch looked happy, she felt good too. "This also pure white hamster, would be given the name Aquapaw." "But isn't aqua a name for dewclan?" called a black hamster from below. "She is a great swimmer, possibly better than that of dewclan. She is never frighten by water, and her fur is always shining like water." the hamsters below nodded in agreement, all but the black hamster. Aquapaw nudged sunny, and then she sat by sunny. "This strong, black spotted hamster will be called Blackpaw in honor of his fine black prints." Blackpaw stood by Aquapaw and sunny on the fat branch. "because of the small amount of warriors we have, Goldenpaw, Aquapaw and Black paw will share mentors. THeir mentor will be Shadowleaf." The black hamster who had earleir disagreed to Aquapaw's name jumped on the branch, he nuzzled each hamster with his muzzle."Shadowleaf, i hope you share your wisdom from your mentor to these fine younge apprentices." Shadowleaf nodded as he jumped down. Blackpaw, Sunny, and Aquapaw followed. "You, i hope you understand your name will be Goldenpaw in this clan. we don't use the foolish names your mother gave you." Goldenpaw nodded, She found her new name a bit better than her old one. The three apprentices sat around shadowleaf as the cermony countinued. "this gray hamster will be named ashpaw, in honor of his fur color, and his ability to be soft and gentle as ash.He no longer has a temper like fire." ashpaw jumped onto the branch goldenpaw was sitting on. "an this magnificently ginger spotted hamster, he will be given the name Blazingpaw, in honor of his strenth." Blazingpaw rushed by ashpaw, excited to know his mentor. "Firetail, you shall be their mentor." Firetail, the hamster which Goldenpaw had saw earlier, walked onto the branch from the end and rubbed noses with ashpaw and blazingpaw. "i hope you pass on the knowlege your mentor has thaught you." "Yes Pearlstar." He jumped down the branch along with his aprentices, ashpaw and blazing paw.

Pearlstar continued on,"as you may know, new leaf is here, but we have so little warriors and new youngs. so i expect more warriors, now that we have new apprentices. And, you probably know, Goldenpaw isn't a rodentpet, she is wild born. she will be a fine warrior too, i expect you to treat her properly, bear in mind- she is not a rodentpet." The hamsters below nodded, then as soon as pearlstar left, The group spread out, back to hunting, gaurding and whatever their duties were.

Shadowleaf finnally said "grab something from the fresh kill pile,from now on, you may eat where other aprentices eat-by the stump."Using his nose, he pointed towards a pile of insects and berries gathered by the bush in the center. then he pointed to a small flat stump, it was about the size of two hamsters wide and one hamster tall. "Small isn't it? Smallest stump i've every seen!" Aquapaw exclaimed, then she trotted towards the pile of insects. "Afterwards, i will show you around!" Called shadowleaf as they ran towards the pile of insects. Goldenpaw, and Aquapaw excited raced eachother to the freshkill pile. Aquapaw selected an earthworm and ran back towards the stump with the worm in her mouth. Sunny had never eaten a worm or moth before, in fact, she never tasted bugs. All her life, she ate berries, roots, and grass. "Well, might as well try..." Sunny picked out a gray moth, and raced back towards the stump. "Hey Goldenpaw! Sit by me!" Aquapaw called. Goldenpaw could tell Aquapaw was friendly. Goldenpaw placed her moth on the stummp, and then chewed on a wing. It tasted sweet, sweeter than berries. "mm!!!" Sunny squeaked, "never tasted a moth?!" Aquapaw squealed, almost laughing. "Well, you are going to LOVE leafclan. we eat alot of those here, but i think earthworms taste better. oh, and moths are really common here. So are ants, you are allowed eat as many ants as you want, and you can always bring back a bunch of common little ants but we will still get impressed. You should try an earthworm next time." Goldenpaw nodded, then she chew the moth's legs. Then she finnished the body, it was delishous. "So.. what does uh... the other clans eat?" Sunny squeaked, she wondered if they eat bettter things. "well, stoneclan eats scorpions, and nasty spiders. Breezeclan eats human junk that flys towards them. and dew clan gets alot of water, and they eat leeches that are in their stream. they're all gross and not apitizing..." Goldenpaw nodded, then sighed, she had definately made the right choice of joining the right clan. then, blackpaw came and finnished his meal quickly, while Goldenpaw and Aquapaw were leaving because their mentor called them, firetail's apprentices came.

"Follow, and don't skip ahead." Shadowleaf growled, he wasn't in a good mood. He felt Goldenpaw was like a useless rodentpet that was going to eat up all their food. Goldenpaw, Aquapaw, and Blackpaw followed obidiently as they approached a fern. it was glossy and smaller than the others. "this is the healer hamster's den. Healers heals your wounds after battle. LeafBlossom is our nice healer." A brown spotted hamster came from beneath the shade of the fern, "Hello! Welcome Goldenpaw, Aquapaw, and blackpaw, welcome to my den. you may come on in," Leafblossom gently announced. "Not today, they are going to use all their time on more important things." Shadowleaf darkly spoke. "Visit anytime!"Leafblossom squeaked cheerfully. "We will!" aqua paw replied. "Shush!" Shadowleaf grumbled. "what's with him?"Goldenpaw whispered,"probably..uh... he probably didn't get enough time to eat.." Aquapaw replied. "Now this is where You little bumble brains are going to sleep." "Did you get enough sleep?!" BLackpaw laughed. "Shut up." He barked.Golden paw looked at Aquapaw for any comments, Aquapaw simply shrugged. "Go mark were you'll be sleeping!And hurry bee brains!" Goldenpaw rushed after Aquapaw and Blackpaw, they seemed confused why Shadowleaf was so fussy today. "He just probably ate a bad bug. i've eaten one once, and i kept blaming mother for it the whole day." Aquapaw laughed, Goldenpaw nodded too. "probably..." Blackpaw agreed. Goldenpaw shivered at the thought of eating a bad bug how nasty it would probably be!

Goldenpaw carelessly selected a mossy bed with the sun shining through a bit of the leaves, she shuffled and messed up the flat bedding to show a hamster was here. Aquapaw messed up some bedding by Goldenpaw's. And Blackpaw found an undisturbed area hidden well in the fern's shade. "Hurry up! we don't have all day!" Called Shadowleaf. Goldenpaw, Aquapaw, and Blackpaw dashed back. Shadowleaf motioned for them to follow. "Next, we will see the youngs."He growled. Goldenpaw looked excited, this will be how she looked when she was younge. She had never seen a hamster younge, because she as blind when she was young.

Soon, they appraoched the same place Aquapaw, Blackpaw, ashpaw, and blazingpaw came from. It was softer than it looked, Sunny touched and sniffed the fern. It smelled cleaner, more dry, and it was soft. The spores underneathe the fern made it soft and velvet like. "why, hello. I am Spottedberry, one of the nursery queen, i am not nursing any right now, But please do come in. The youngs are... well, playing.. In a few Mornings, they will become apprentices, like you three." a Black spotted hamster spoke softly, her fur was like Blackpaw's, but her had less spots and her spots were bigger. Goldenpaw excitedly rushed in, followed by Aquapaw and blackpaw. Inside, there were grass. They were soft and comfortable. An almost silent squeak was heard, Goldenpaw raced to the sound. A tiny hamster, who barely had much fur, squealed again. It was white, but it had brown and black spots all over its back. It had large ears and eyes, it's paws were half the size of Goldenpaw's. "Aww..."Goldenpaw whispered. "SpottedDot! Not again!" Sunny turned to aquapaw, "SpottedDot?" "Well, they are the size of a dot i suppose. well, our ansetors named them somethingdot, we just do as they did."Aquapaw and Goldenpaw watched as Spottedberry picked up the little hamster with her mouth. The hamster squealed over and over again, it squirmed around.

"You three! get back here NOW!"Shadowleaf bellowed, "Time to see the warriors' Den!" Goldenpaw, aquapaw, and blackpaw rushed to the den with the largest fern. They past Shawdow leaf, then stopped by the warriors' den. "We beated you there!" Teased blackpaw. "Because of that, I want you three to skip smelling the scents of the other clan and hunt extra and overnight!" Growled Shadowleaf. "Shadowleaf, i beleive you are to let them know the scents, so when they smell something, they would know what it is." Came a voice behind Shadowleaf, it was Pearlstar,"And hunting overnight is to dangerous for new apprentices, Do i have to assign a new Mentor and let skyclan know they can't depend on you?" "No pearlstar... I was playing, i'm just in a... i guess..bad mood..." Shadowleaf grumbled. "Well, what would get you in a better mood?"


	3. goldenpaw's first kill

**Ok ppl! I wanted to do a tag team with my best friend in da whole wide world, so, in case you wanna know who i am, i am: Moonflower0Aquastar! I know sunny in real life, we both love hamsters and the book warrios, we all love fictions and rich creative ideas, so, that's why I am doing this! (Sorry this is long note)** **ON TO DA STORY**

Goldenpaw blinked her eyes open sleepily, she got up yawning and stretching, looking around awkwardly she was suddenly reminded that she had met more hamsters, met LeafClan, and made a new friend: Aquapaw.

Goldenpaw breathed in deeply the fresh morning air and settled back down next to the sleeping form of Aquapaw. She was about to drift back into the cool fingers of slumber when..."GET UP HORNET HIDES!"

Aquapaw shot straight up and so did Goldenpaw. Shadowleaf stood infront of them muttering grumpily, "Go into the forest first, I'm going to wake Blackpaw." The two she-hamsters' hearts thumped madly,

"I was so scared!" Goldenpaw exclaimed. Aquapaw nodded weakly, "What's his problem?" Goldenpaw shrugged and carefully squeaked back, "Let's go now..." Both of them wandered out of the prickly fern entrance and into the woods.

000

Aquapaw blinked around, "Do you know where we're going?" Goldenpaw murmured to herself before telling her friend, "Well...I have been living here for a while, so I think...we're heading towards the North river."

Aquapaw followed Goldenpaw as they ambled here and there searching for Shadowleaf. Finally they dropped into sitting positions and Goldenpaw started groaning, "Why did Pearlstar have to put us with Shadowleaf?"

Aquapaw giggled back, "I-I d-d-don't know...b-but is it m-me, or is s-something tickling m-me?" Then she burst out into full laughter squealing like a piglet. Goldenpaw crawled into the bush they were leaning against.

Looking for any signs of a bird feather, each second she heard Aquapaw giggling madly. Goldenpaw tripped over somethin scaly and thin, it was green too. Her eyes met yellow slits and she screamed aloud as she realized what it was,

"Snake!" Aquapaw tried to escape her laughing moment but she couldn't, she was stuck in hysterics as its tongue flicked out at her, "G-goldenp-paw I c-can't-ha ha-go-ha ha ha! G-go get-ha ha-help-p."

Goldenpaw had heard loud and clear. She rushed through the thick grass and back to camp. Goldenpaw waved her pink forepaws wildly around, "There's a snake! And Aquapaw can't run!"

Pearlstar poked his head from his den mumbling two words, "Oh my..." Goldenpaw took a deep breath and continued, "Where's Shadowleaf? He was supposed to take us hunting and we were trying to search for him."

Pearlstar trudged towards her with a grave expression, "He left you two out there? Shadowleaf is already here, he said you two went hunting by yourselves, no matter, we must rescue her, come, you two."

"Treeheart, Firetail, follow Goldenpaw, I shall see to Shadowleaf." Pearlstar ambled off as the three scampered to the bush where Aquapaw shivered as the snake rose above her, swishing its tongue across her silver fur.

"Aquapaw!" Goldenpaw cried out in fear. Treeheart lunged at the snake and sank his teeth into the scaly beast's body. Firetail slashed his hamster claws over its eyes, yet the female snake slithered calmly away without much injury.

Aquapaw, thinking it was over, sighed and stumbled forward to her paws. She was quivering with nervousness. Goldenpaw grinned, her friend was safely next to her, with not so much as a tuft of fur missing.

But, as they walked back to LeafClan camp, the snake suddenly produced from the dark shadows of a fern and made a soft hiss that echoed in their minds. Goldenpaw felt her eyelids droop once or twice and fought to stay focused.

Aquapaw nudged her sharply in the side, "Don't fall for it Goldenpaw! Its lulling Treeheart and Firetail to sleep, what will we do?" Goldenpaw instantly snapped awake at Aquapaw's pleading voice.

Goldenpaw pondered worriedly and finally managed to let out a hoarse squeak, "Well...all we can do is fight back." Aquapaw squinted at the bright-furred apprentice, "Are you kidding me? Fight that monster?"

Goldenpaw nodded simply, "It's worth a try." Both of them crept behind the snake and waited for it to do something. Aquapaw kneaded the ground with her paws anxiously and impatiently, "Does it even know we're here?"

Goldenpaw shrugged, "I think we should attack..." Now the two apprentices hadn't even learned a thing about fighting, so you could almost immediatley tell the fact they might lose. Aquapaw boldly tugged on the snake's tail.

It whirled around staring down at the two puny hamsters with unblinking, piercing yellow eyes. Aquapaw backed away feeling a shiver run down her spine. Goldenpaw finally grasped what little courage she had.

Then Goldenpaw pounced on the beast and sank her keen fangs into what she thought was its neck. Aquapaw followed her lead and dug her claws deeply next to the bloody wound the monster had recieved.

The snake easily flung Aquapaw away and now conecntrated on Goldenpaw who dangled there hanging for dear life. It stretched down low and wiggled like a worm, shaking and making her dizzy to the point she nearly stumbled off.

But she did. Goldenpaw flew off of the snake, hitting her head clumsily upon a hard, jagged rock with such a strong impact she almost right away blacked out.

000

_Goldenpaw looked up at the sky, there was a flash of orange, and a beautiful cream white hamster gazed down at her warmly. She held a kind and gentle scent and her voice sounded like a melody._

_"I am Creampetal, of SkyClan, but that should not be important right now. Goldenpaw, you will kill the snake, for I will be helping you, now and forever guiding you through adventures yet to come: Awaken!"_

000

Goldenpaw's eyes flew open, she scrambled to her paws with wonder lingering in her mind, but the cold, icy glance from the snake snapped her to reality and she jumped onto the monster again and tried to bite its neck.

Goldenpaw hung tightly with her strong jaws and cautiously approached the beast's front-side, she raked her long, slender claws over the snake's head and ran her teeth over the injury to make it wider.

Soon the bloody mark gaped open letting out gushes of crimson and thick, sticky liquid run through Goldenpaw's feet, she tumbled off with blood patched here and there, watching as Aquapaw arose to her feet.

"Did you kill it? Oh no, is Treeheart and Firetail OK?" Goldenpaw nodded and proudly-with fear jabbed into her emotions-watched the snake writhe around in agony. Aquapaw watched in bewilderment but only asked one question,

"How did you do it? We didn't even learn fighting yet..." Goldenpaw shook her head quivering, afraid she had just killed something, "I dunno...but I did hear a gentle voice next to my ear murmur the words: _You will kill the snake, for I will be helping you._"

Aquapaw glanced at Goldenpaw awkwardly, "Well...did you see...um, oh, nevermind." The two of them went home peacefully with a dazed Treeheart and Firetail leading the way. Next to the fresh-kill pile, Aquapaw mutterd one word,

"SkyClan."

**R and r peeps! (sorry this is rushed)**


	4. hunting

"You killed a snake!?" Blackpaw hollered in disbelief. He tumbled out from the apprentice's den, with Treeheart and Shadowleaf following slowly. "Yeah!" squeaked aquapaw, Goldenpaw smiled shyly. She had never killed anything before, and she felt a bit guilty too. "Is that a good thing?" Uttered Goldenpaw, "Heck yeah! you'll be the topic of the conversations tonight! Maybe the elders will tell stories about you, after all, no hamster killed a snake that big!" Goldenpaw turned to the lifeless snake, it was a bit large. A warm rush of pride swept through her little body."So now what?" Sunny squeaked, She saw Shadowleaf and Treeheart talk to eachother quietly.

"I don't know. Let's see what shadowleaf says. He is our mentor." Blackpaw answered, He stretched and sat in a comfortable position, looking as if he was waiting for a long conversation to end. "Yeah." Aquapaw squeaked, She yawned as the morning sun shine on her body, causing her fur to slightly shine. Goldenpaw stayed alert, She wondered about the voice she heard from when she hit the rock. "Why don't you three hunt with Firetail for a little while, he's an experienced Mentor...We have a matter to settle with Shadowleaf," Pearlstar announced, Aquapaw and Blackpaw nodded, But Goldenpaw asked "Where is Firetail?" "With the other aprentices in the apprentice's den. He's waking them up for hunting just now." Goldenpaw's ears perked up higher, "Just now?" she squeaked following her running friends to the apprentice's den. "That means shadowleaf woke us too early! Everyone knows hamsters are best when we get enough sleep!" Blackpaw replied, his head turning around to show he was seriously talking to them. "Wow goldenpaw, If you killed that snake and you didn't get enough sleep yet, imagine you at your full strenghth!" Aquapaw laughed. Goldenpaw nodded, and agreed.

Firetail waited for them with two alert hamsters by him. "Moring firetail, ashpaw, and Blazingpaw." Aquapaw called from a closer distance. "Moring Goldenpaw, Morning aquapaw and blackpaw!" Blazingpaw nodded in greeting."Goldenpaw, is it true that a hamster who is not Clanborn killed a snake!!!" Squeaked Blazingpaw. "Is it good to not be a Clanborn?" whispered Goldenpaw. "No." Aquapaw simply answered, not bothering to add details. "Yes, she did killed a snake," Blackpaw answered. "Wow." Ashpaw and Blazingpaw Squealed. "Time for hunting younge ones," Firetail smiled as he trotted off towards the thorns that surrounded the camp. "Coming!" Called the five hamsters at different times, depending on when they ran after him. "They way to get around these thorns is tricky..." Mumbled Firetail as he squeezed around, "You just have to find an open gap." When he popped out from the otherside, he found his apprenticed allready there, staring at their mentor as he struggled to get some stuck fur off the thorns. "Okay, we will hunt, well, lemme tell you where we can hunt. As you know, we can't hunt in other clan's hunting grounds, since it's against warrior code. And, here's the trick. Always hunt in areas where you'll find nice covering places. Prey lives in those areas.follow, let me show you around." Firetail gently traveled with the others following obeidiently.

"This... it is muddy ground, as you know, you find many worms by simple digging." Firetail nudged the ground with his nose, the ground around it moved slightly. "ohh! moving ground!" Blackpaw excitedly pointed out. "No, it's just like wet earth. rain must've been on it, or water." Firetail explained. Blackpaw nodded."Earthworms, they are the easiest to hunt, easier than ant because of their speed, size and they are common" Firetail began, "There really isn't a special way to catch them." Fire tail walked around the mud puddle, and then countinued onwards until they reached a clump of tall grass. "Tall grass hides flying prey. like moths, gnats and many others. You have to be ready to catch anytime. You just pust around these grass with your paw or nose, and they'll come flying out quickly. So you must Catch them with your mouth, you sort of.. use your mouth as a net," Firetail pushed around the grass, and immediatly, swarms of small flying insects flew upwards quickly. "we'll bother to catch them later..Follow." Firetail quickly trotted off towards an area with more undergrownth.

Ferns and wild flowers poked around underneth the apprentice's feet. "They're soft!" Aquapaw laughed as some grass tickled her nose. "Yes, and in this area, you'll find and rare prey." Firetail said, rummaging around the grass,"Look." All the hamsters gathered around as a lady bug crawled into the tall grass around it. "Cool!" "Wow!" "How rare!" "Ooo!" The apprentices chattered. "Shhh...Some prey can hear us. Now, here's the last type of prey." He walked over to a tree, with all the little apprentices following. "Look closer." They looked at the trunk of the tree, and indeed, little ants crawled in straight lines. "They are small and hard to pick up, and rather sweet for a small snack. They can't make you full but they can make you a bit happy because of their flavor." He then looked towards Goldenpaw,"If you don't know, our clan allows you to eat as many as you wish because ants are practicaly everywhere on trees." Goldenpaw licked around her lips.

"Now that you've known where Food is plentiful, you may pick your choices and hunt. Of course, we could always use a little berry appitizer, but only pick the ones that are like a clump of purple and red berries. They are called Clumpberries Because they grow in clumps.. You have the whole Sunhigh to hunt and a little bit before moonrise to hunt." Firetail smiled as he said. Then he ran off to the direction of the camp, calling "Meet my back at the camp!"

"So... where should we hunt?" Goldenpaw asked Aquapaw, "Where he show'd us I guess." Goldenpaw nodded and dashed off in to the tall grasses and ferns. Aquapaw followed Goldenpaw, thinking this place has alot of prey. The rest went off where ever they wanted to hunt.

Goldenpaw found hunting easier than she expected. Almost as soon as she was there, Bugs and insects scattered around, and she picked them up one by one. "This is easy..." She thought. Then she realized soon that time passed by so fast when she was hunting, it was sunset soon. So she grabbed the freshkill that she had gotten and darted back towards the camp. With ease because of her size, Goldenpaw jumped through a hole in the thorns and found the other apprentices already there, placing their freshkill near the bush with the other freshkills. She followed and placed a few beetles, caterpillers and more. Aquapaw was following Goldenpaw and stuggled through the hole with plenty of freshkill dangling from her mouth. Blackpaw ran towards Aquapaw and whispered something. Immediatly, Aquapaw dashed towards the bush and placed her freshkill, then said to Goldenpaw "Pearlstar wants us!" as she past by Goldenpaw. Goldenpaw followed Aquapaw to a small fern den, it could only fit a few hamsters. Goldenpaw brushed through the dangling fern leaves, while aquapaw did the same. Inside was dark and very comfortable with moss. "Ah, Goldenpaw and aquapaw. I wanted you. " Pearlstar's gentle voice was heard. "Yes?" Goldenpaw Squeaked, she had never been to this den before, and it was dark. "Shadowleaf and I were talking, and we found that we will give shadowleaf one more chance to prove he can be a good mentor." Pearlstar squeaked, his voice deep. "Yes, I will prove myself to be good." Shadowleaf cooly squeaked. "why don't you two go get some food?" Pearlstar asked.


	5. night in the camp

**la la! Now you know, i'm the one who writes notes...lol...well, sorry, on to the story!**

"Why don't you three get some food?" Pearlstar asked. Goldenpaw gaped clearly and finally Aquapaw found enough courage to stutter out heavily "W-well...we w-were um...th-thinking-ing uh...um..."

"Then it's settled, we'll be back before the Gathering." Shadowleaf announced dipping his head in respect. Goldenpaw shivered and stifled a groan as they trudged into the forest.

Aquapaw was in a worse condition, she was quivering and muttering with fear under her breath. Goldenpaw looked up at the sky, it was a golden orb of a sun dipped into purple, pink, and pale orange with sky blue over the colors.

Just gazing at the beautiful scenary made her feel happier, Aquapaw noticed, and glanced at the setting sun too, both let out a sigh of wonder. Goldenpaw thought she heard someone behind her whisper something.

Goldenpaw spun around, only to be greeted by nothing, nothing but air and nature, no one was there at all. "Stop day-dreaming you two!" Shadowleaf barked in his usual commanidng voice.

Goldenpaw reluctantly turned her attention back to the shady colored back of their mentor, hoping the time would soon pass. But she did not find it very swift at all.

Goldenpaw dug up an earthworm, collected some fat, scarlet clumpberries and brought it to Shadowleaf who was eyeing her suspiciously. Aquapaw soon came with more loads of prey then she had, but in a nervous wreck.

000

Goldenpaw nibbled a cricket and sighed with satisfaction, Shadowleaf didn't do anything very suspicious at all, and the warm juice of the meaty bug seeped into her tongue slowly filling her taste buds.

She had added a crushed butterfly's body to have extra taste and she couldn't help but feel happy at that moment. Everything was peaceful as she watched the twinkling, shining stars that glowed in the night.

Goldenpaw nudged her moss the way she liked it and plopped inside letting a small yawn escape her jaws. Firetail stood nearby, glancing up slightly with a small worried glint in his eyes.

Blackpaw mumbled nearby, "Why did Shadowleaf go? Why would they choose him over Firetail?" Goldenpaw shrugged but squeaked with a jubilee hint, "I don't know, but isn't it nice to have Firetail around?"

Blackpaw bobbed his head up and down, "Well that's for sure!" Aquapaw shushed him, "If Pearlstar hears us we'll be in trouble." Aquapaw agreed, so they stayed there silent for a moment.

"Why didn't we get to go?" Goldenpaw asked blinking away sleep from her eyes, "When Ashpaw and Blazingpaw went?" Blackpaw shook his head in the same bewilderment,

"I don't know." Boredom passed through their minds until Blackpaw fell fast asleep. More silence dragged on, "Aquapaw...can you tell me about Gatherings, and the Clans?"

Aquapaw nodded kindly, "I'd be happy to."


	6. night time warnings

"Bah, it's nothing much. i'm sure Pearlstar will take us next time." Aquapaw nudged around in her moss and snuggled into a small and tight ball, then closed her eyes happyly and fell asleep.

"Blackpaw, do you think we're the only apprentices?" Goldenpaw shifted into a sitting postition. "We are the only apprentices." Blackpaw responded, treading towards the center of the fern where his nest was. Sunny's eye dropped and she yawned. Her mouth thingled with the delshious flavour of the food. since it was night time, she letted her mind wander, afterall, the time when she sleep is like a free time from hunting. Goldenpaw told herself-It's just a little while longer. She took her time and thought of the things she had done, and then letted herself think of the days before she met Leafclan.

She was born a small little hamster, almost the size of a small moth. Her fur was not yet there and she was hungry almost all the time. Goldenpaw took a minuet or two and thought about her mother and her brother and sister. Then she remembered the wailing that she heard when she had just gotten her fur. Her mother cried, some of her siblings had died. She then remebered many childhood things, and then she slowly drifted off to sleep, but she had one question on her mind- What's Shimmer and Dewy, her older brother and sister, Doing?

_"Goldenpaw!" Goldenpaw was in a beautiful meadow. grass tickled her sides and the wind blew in her face, she felt happy. But, she turned to the voice. It was the cream hamster she had seen earlier when she killed a snake. "Creampetal?" Goldenpaw squeaked, around her, a questioning scent shrouded her. "Your clan is in great danger. All the clans but yours is safe." "WHY?" Goldenpaw asked, she now had a little more feeling for this clan and felt every need to protect it, she no longer felt as if Leafclan was just a whole bunch of hamsters, this was her clan. This was like her new family. "There is a monster out there. It seeks you for prey.Leafblossom and you are the only two who knows." "Hey! why do I know and not pearlstar or someone that is powerful enough to kill it?" Goldenpaw argued back. "He will know, but... We want _**YOU**_ to kill it." "Why me?" asked Goldenpaw eagerly, she felt small and a bit useless since she wasn't a warrior yet. "In fact what is it?" "It does not matter, you will know when you see it. There is one more thing that dangers your clan, stay alert for-"_

"Get up lazy and useless oversleeping idiots! Time to hunt, i expect you to bring back a bunch of food! GO!" Shadowleaf's grumpy voice boomed throughout the fern, waking even ashpaw and blazingpaw on the other side of the fern. "But i'm hungry!" Groaned Blackpaw. "Grab a quick little snack and then hunt you fools!" Shadowleaf ran off.

"Gosh! tell me he's having a few bad days! i just hope he's just been eating bad bugs because if a hamster's having a problem, they will act different. and problems are not good for the clan." Aquapaw mumbled just loud enough for the apprentices to hear, and not blackpaw. "Nice wake up call you have there!" Laughed Blazingpaw, "Just be sure to turn down that alarm of yours. He's a little too loud." Ashpaw crept up, "i hope you have a nice day..." He nervously walked back to his nest to nap until firetail wakes them, Goldenpaw remembered he was one of the nervous hamsters at the naming cerormony. But, he was nice, and not teasing like blazingpaw..

Goldenpaw trotted off towards the food, grabbed a handful of ants and a Clumpberry, then headed towards the thorny fort. Along the way, she popped the ants in her mouth and chewed quickly, then finnished it off with a delishous scarlet Clumpberry.

Hunting was fine that day, since she didn't bother to see what Aquapaw did, She gathered more freshkill than usual and faster. But the thought of her dream lingered in her mind the whole sunrise, She wondered what Creampetal was going to say.


	7. Another warning from Creampetal

**Ok, laziness rules over me ulitmatley, so it's already afternoon, lol.**

Goldenpaw settled down to eat a crunchy moth, all that Creampetal had said still wavered in her mind, and no matter how much she tried, the thoughts could not be pushed away. "Come on!"

Shadowleaf called, "We're gonna learn fighting today bee brains, hurry up." Goldenpaw warfed down her food quickly and rushed after her mentor with Aquapaw and Blackpaw following.

000

"Attack." Shadowleaf mumbled towards a hesitant Blackpaw, "B-but…you didn't teach me anything." Shadowleaf let out a growl, "Do as I say! You will be fine hornet hide, why would I hurt you?"

Aquapaw watched worriedly biting her lower lip as Blackpaw lunged at Shadowleaf. But Shadowleaf steadily moved to the side and simply commented, "Get up, and go faster, try to touch me."

Over and over again, repeating the same actions the two he-hamsters went, each time Blackpaw missed, and each time Shadowleaf would say how bad he was and how he need improvement.

"Since Blackpaw can't learn correctly I doubt you two will either." Aquapaw wanted to let out a snarl, yet she was afraid, and she went up to her mentor with fear rippling in her movements.

"Well?" Aquapaw leaped at him, but to her dismay, only landed on the grass of the forest. "Again." Aquapaw jumped at him, about to aim with her hamster claws, when he stepped to the side.

"Goldenpaw next." Aquapaw squeaked softly in an upset tone and ambled to Blackpaw, who was on the ground panting slightly. Shadowleaf stared at the last one up and waited for her to do something.

Goldenpaw sat there squinting at her mentor not moving a muscle. They went on for that, until finally, she pounced on him, Shadowleaf was a bit surprised and not ready, but that was enough for her.

When Shadowleaf stepped to the side at the last minute, she twisted around and poked his fur with her claw, "Got you." Goldenpaw announced quietly, hoping Shadowleaf wouldn't do anything to her.

His jaws snapped open, about to throw out an insult when a familiar face pushed out of the bushes, it was Pearlstar, "I was checking to see if everything was well." He said eyeing Shadowleaf.

"But it seems everyone's fine, please go back and rest, it is Firetail and the others turn to practice fighting out here, it is nearly night." Shadowleaf nodded and brought his apprentices back to camp.

Goldenpaw smiled contently, all was fine now. She pawed to the fresh-kill pile and selected tasty sugar ants for a snack. She nibbled in silence and watched the twinkling stars appear in the sky.

Goldenpaw yawned sleepily and cuddled inside her nest, hoping once again for the sands of dream to overcome her and let her sleep in peace. Just maybe…she could see Creampetal again…

"_Goldenpaw…awaken." Goldenpaw's eyes snapped open. A beautiful Cream colored she-hamster stood in-front of her with a weak smile, "It is I Creampetal, young one, and I still have more to tell you."_

"_As you know, there's a monster out there, but there is a greater danger, far greater then the forest has ever seen, and we need you, you and someone else. For this is the prophecy:_

_The hour will come_

_When the darkest arrives_

_When the gentle leaf will fall_

_And when it is replaced by blood_

_But the Ice and Sun will defeat it,_

_And the forest will be at peace._

_But before all is right_

_Lives will fall, and so shall blood."_

_And with the mysterious words ringing in Goldenpaw's mind, Creampetal faded away into air. Flames leapt at her and a golden sun stung her eyes. Blood came out of nowhere and soon washed over everything._

_It had quenched the fire, until only ashes remained, and had heavily blanketed the sun, so that now it would shine with a deathly crimson hue. Goldenpaw gasped aloud as blood started dripping from the sky._

_Only in small rain drops at first, but then it poured and it covered all she could see, it ran between her toes, and rose to her waist, but soon, blood gushed above her head, and with panic, Goldenpaw swallowed it all down._

"_Is this the end?"_

**MUHA! You'll have to see what happens next, take it away Sunny!**


	8. a visit

"Wake up! Golden paw, you've been squeaking in your sleep for the past few days! something wrong?" Aquapaw asked as she nudged Goldenpaw. "Nothing much i suppose... just ..nightmares..." Goldenpaw yawned as she said, Then turned towards the outside. "Is it Sunrise? have i been oversleeping?" Goldenpaw asked whispering, thinking it might not be sunrise and the others are still asleep. "go check. It shouldn't be." Goldenpaw nodded, then trotted towards the edge of the fern's shadow. She poked her head out of the extended leaves of the fern that somewhat acted as an entrace or curtain. The sky above was dotted with glistening bright stars, the moon was less round than the day before, but it was still bright. The sky wasn't too dark, she could tell through the tree leaves of surrounding trees the sun was soon arriving because of the glow. She hurried back to Aquapaw, who was just about to settle back to sleep, "Aquapaw, it's soon to be Sunrise!" Goldenpaw hissed as she stopped by aquapaw. "Aww... i wish there was a day we could just sleep a little longer..." Replied the tired Aquapaw, "If you are going to stay awake watching me sleep, go a head and let me sleep, wake me up when the sun climbs just a bit above the horizon..." Golden paw listened as Aquapaw's voice trailed off, then she yawned and went to sleep. Goldenpaw wondered if she should sleep too, but she was a bit frightened of the dreams and how she drowned in blood. Soon, she found herself tired to her bones, her nest was still warm and a hint of wetness from sweat, but it was cozy and soft. She gently and sleepyly nudged the moss, then settled herself on the moss. "Guess i will just watch Aquapaw..." Goldenpaw murmured as she watched The lump of silverly whiteish fur rise up and down, down and up, up and down, down and up...

_" 'Ello! " Goldenpaw cheerfully called as she poked her head through a very fromilliar burrow entrance hole. "Who is it?" Came a gentle voice. "ME! Goldenpaw!" Goldenpaw soon relized, she had forgotten her name her mother used. "Goldenpaw? Are you lost? but you may come in, I don't know you, but I welcome all guests." Goldenpaw shifted her paws uncomfortably, she had forgotten her name that was used for 4 months and only remembered her new name that was given not a full week ago. But there was one thing she remembered, "I know shimmer and dewy. They are my brother and sister." "Oh! My son and daughter! are you really Sunny? You're the only one who never visits me!" As Goldenpaw pawed into the hole, she found she had no memories of being called Sunny._

_"Please mother, it's been less than a week!" Goldenpaw called. "But you never visit me!" Argued her sweet mother, her voice stayed quiet and gentle, not really in a loud voice. "I'm sorry, how can i help?" Goldenpaw answered quietly, remembering her mother always reminds her to be gentle when talking. "Oh... it's too late, you haven't visit. I feel so miserable without you, and you've picked up a silly name and forgotten all about me! Oh Sunny, i am going to... Die..." Goldenpaw reached the main "room" of the burrow, where much eating was done and games were done, she saw her old mother, with slightly matted fur. "Mother, don't be silly-" She was interupted by her own gasp as her mother gnawed apart her fur and blood lushed everywhere. "Noo!" Cried Goldepaw, "Please! i was hoping to visit you with a mate!"_

_"Wait that long?" Called a voice in a tone like Goldenpaw's mother, but harsh and dry and seems to come from nowhere. "that would mean you don't want to visit me!" "But-" Goldenpaw called, but she stopped as her mother howl in a wolf like voice saying "You never wanted to visit...this is what happens... You never wanted to visit... this is what happens..." "Listen to me please! i was too busy and-" "You never wanted to visit... this is what happens..."_

"Idiots! wake up you stupid and lazy Dirt brains!" Growled Shadowleaf. "Hold on Stupid head!" Aquapaw mumbled loudly. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALLED ME?" "Do you think we like the fact that you wake us up in a growl!"Aquapaw squeaked in a loud voice,"I HATE IT! don't you hate it too, Goldenpaw?" Goldenpaw grumbled, then she opened her eyes with a start, then tried to remember her name, in case she ever wanted to visit her mother, she felt as if that was Skyclan's message, to visit her mother. "Sunny!" Goldenpaw squeaked suddenly with excitment. "Shut up! just because it's a sun shiney day doesn't mean you have to scream it!" Shadowleaf growled. Goldenpaw's ears dropped. Still she managed to draw a small sunlike figure with her moss to remind her of her name. "Come on..." Shadowleaf mumbled, then walked towards the beautiful sunny outside, Blackpaw was ther already, waiting for them.

"So what will we do today?" Goldenpaw asked, but her mind wasn't really wanting to know the answer, she just kept thinking about her dreams. Rescently, when she was here, she had strange dreams with skyclan, she noticed. She gets messages, and she wonders if others get dreams and messages from skyclan. "Just a bit of hunting, take your time you have until sunset to gather as much as you can. You may hunt anywhere in Leafclan's territorry. which is the whole forest." Shadowleaf tried to hide his tempt to call a name or let his short temper show as Firetail walked by, giving a friendly greeting as her dashed towards the apprentice's fern to wake ashpaw and blazingpaw. "WELL! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! GO AND HUNT!"

With those words loudly spoken, Goldenpaw, Aquapaw, and Blackpaw trotted off in diferent directions. Goldenpaw found that they are going to hunt far off, away from where she planned to go. Far away in fact. In fact, a place Nobody in Leafclan heard of but her. Goldenpaw, or "Sunny", was going to visit someone speicial- her mother. She sniffed the green grass for any trace of her trail, even though it was soo long ago. She found a berry on the forest's floor. It was half bitten and now growing brown. Of course! the berry she had half eaten from soo many days ago. She dug a shallow hole, and place it there, wondered for a short while if it would grow. She placed dirt on top, then she knew where to go from that place on. she felt proud of remembering.

Quickly, she trotted trough the wood's grassy floor and soon stumbled on a hole faster than expected. "I must've gotten leaner and faster because of my training and the little but nutrioutional amount of food i eat!" Goldenpaw thought.

Then she poked her nose into the hole, again, filled with curiousity. "Hello?" She squeaked shyly, wondering if the same thing as happened in her dream would happen, or if this was the wrong burrow, or did her mother moved away or died after they left. who knows?


	9. Troubles beginning

**So, nothing to say, except R AND R!**

Goldenpaw crept inside hoping it was the right burrow. Her sharp muzzle brushed against the earth and she sniffed around, it had a familiar scent so she decided to go through further.

Goldenpaw squeaked with delight. There was her sleeping nest when she was a young dot! It was easy to tell, since she stuffed all sorts of odds and ends, soft grass blades, tree leaves, some animal fur she found...

But where was Goldenpaw's mother? She went to the eating room and saw a mear cricket. Her mother must have gone hunting. She decided to hunt too, who knew how long it would be until Bright, her mother, came home?

000

Goldenpaw looked down satisfied at the pile of fresh bugs and plump berries. She nudged them to the burrow carefully and pushed them to the eating room. Still, Bright had not returned.

Goldenpaw sighed and sat there, idle for what seemed like an eternity...when suddenly she heard stumbling paws and groans echoing through the chamber. A familiar ginger hamster fell beside her.

Goldenpaw gasped when she realized who it was, "Mother? Mother!" She prodded Bright's side with her nose trying to get her to say something. "S-sunny? Is th-that y-you?"

Goldenpaw pondered a moment, then, remembering her old pup name she nodded, "It is me!" Bright smiled gently and brushed a weak paw over her daughter's gold-colored face.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again...you were the most adventorous out of all." Goldenpaw finally asked a question that had been bothering her mind, "Who did this to you? How were you injured?"

"Dark hamster...said something about a Clan called leaf..." Goldenpaw searched her mind, all she could think of was Shadowleaf, his black coat, how rude he was, how ferocious he was...it sort of fit.

Goldenpaw muttered an oath under her breath. "Stay here mom I'm getting help." And with that, she bolted away to her camp as fast as her little hamster paws would carry her.

000

"Leafblossom!" The kind healer smiled, "Hello Goldenpaw, need anything today? Are you helping with the elders? Do they need herbs?" Goldenpaw shook her head frantically, "Come, follow please!"

Leafblossom, although confused, followed Goldenpaw as she raced through the ferns pass some trees, and through thickets of plants, straight into a small and cozy burrow.

"Oh my." Leafblossom murmured, "Who is she?" Goldenpaw sighed, "She's my mother...and she's bleeding because of some hamster." Bright groaned softly and scrambled to her paws hastely.

But then she fell back down panting. Leafblossom expertly moved her paws over every wound picking up a small drop of blood and examining it carefully. "Get a beetle shell."

Leafblossom orderd. Goldenpaw fumbled through the loads of bugs and finally found a beetle, she hand it over to the healer. Leafblossom gently pressed it against the wounds try to stop it

When the bleeding stopped and her mother still wasn't better, she forced open Bright's jaws and peered inside, "Oh no..." Goldenpaw shuffled her paws across the ground nervously,

"What?" "I think...I think she ate a deathberry!" Goldenpaw cocked her head to the side, "Is she okay?" "For a she-hamster surviving this long she must be brave, I need you to give me some yarrow."

Goldenpaw looked down at the ground, "What does yarrow look like?" Leafblossom barked out an order despertaley, "I saw yarrow leaves where those plants where, get some."

Goldenpaw obeyed and rushed back, all the while thinking of her dream...had she been too late? Leafblossom stuffed some inside Bright's mouth. Bright coughed and spluttered, and then was still.

"Is she...is she d-dead?" Goldenpaw silently squeaked. Leafblossom shook her head, "No, she isn't, but very close to death, if she doesn't throw up the berry soon she might pass."

Goldenpaw and Leafblossom watched quietly as Bright flinched, instantly she spat out some scarlet bits with other foul-smelling things. Bright sighed, "I thank you, whoever you are, for helping me."

Leafblossom dipped her head, "My name is Leafblossom." Goldenpaw nuzzled her mother affectionatley, "Can you now explain what happened more clear?" Bright nodded and and got up with less effort.

"I was just hunting and collecting fruits. I ventured a bit farther then I usually went, and there, I saw him, a he-hamster, his fur color was hidden by a shadow of a tree so I could not identify him."

"He attacked me, saying: Bee brained outsiders are never welcomed, unfourtantly 'Pearlstar' let one in. I fought back as best as I could, then he shoved a scarlet berry into my throat."

"At that time I thought it was a clumpberry, but I was wrong, I realized that when I felt small foam bubbles coming out of my mouth, I ran home, hoping I could get back in time, for I did know herbs, but I was too weak."

"And here I am now." Bright finished. Leafblossom nodded a thanks and politely squeaked, "We must go back to our Clans, but I promise to let Goldenpaw come back and visit."

Bright gave her a puzzled glance, then Goldenpaw smiled and answered, "I've got a new name now!" Bright warmly smiled back as the two of them ambled out.

000

Goldenpaw hung her head humbly as Pearlstar thought of a punishment for her, "I won't give you anything big since it wasn't much harm, but you did not do as your mentor asked you, so, you will have extra work caring for the elders."

Goldenpaw said her thanks, "But before you go." Pearlstar interrupted, "I think you will be able to go to the next Gathering, your first one, as a prescious reward for killing the snake."

Goldenpaw nearly let out a jubilee squeal, but instead, she dipped her head and trudged to the elder's den with a wide grin peeking from underneath her pink nose, everything had turned just fine.

**SORRY THIS WAS MAINLY TALKING ABOUT THE SICKNESS! But I don't wanna rush the characters into the story.**

**Take it away Sunny!**


	10. the day with the elders

"ahh, hello younge one. you must be the one Pearlstar sent to help us! I've been waiting for someone..." Called a spotted golden hamster. His fur seemed old and warn, with very light scars on it. Goldenpaw had never been introduced to this part of the clan. The fern the spotted Golden hamster came from was smaller than the apprentice's and bigger than the leader's fern. "Seems like i'm not the only one now with golden fur! why, you are golden like the Sun. Come in," as soon as the last words are spoken, The goldenhamster scurried inside. Inside, the fern had a few uncovered spot, so sunshine shone through. on the ground was a few "sun spots". "Just like my fur..." Laughed the old hamster, seeing Goldenpaw looking straight at it. In the center, an old hamster with white fur and a dark strip ran down his back, announced feebly "h-hello. I'm-" He started coughing a bit, then continued, "I'm the oldest of the elders, and i'm Stripebranch. Notice my stripe." He too laughed cheerfully as if he was a younge dot. "Wow, you guys love to laugh!" Goldenpaw pointed out, a bit happy too. "Laughter is a great herb, greatest herb ever! You live a bit longer everytime you laugh... And anyways.. being an elder also mean we will go to starclan soon... So we enjoy our time." The golden hamster mumbled the last few words. Goldenpaw could tell he was not eager to die. "Aww, come on, you are just retired warriors." Goldenpaw admitted. The goldenspotted hamster smiled, then squeaked "Yeah, but stripe branch here is really an elder. he just might be the one to hold the record for longest living hamster!" After he chuckled a bit, he continued "well, sorry i haven't introduced myself. I'm SpottedSun." Goldenpaw nodded, in a greeting, then watched as a black hamster crawl from the shadows, he looked like part of the shadows, and the little spots on his body was like "sun spots." "Well, hello Goldenpaw! i'm Darkenheart. My heart is sweet if you want to know, it's just i am named because my white spots keep growing and while my kindness grows. it's like i was born all black and bad, but i become more white as my heart changes to good!" Darkenheart chuckled hoarsely, then said "help me and fetch me something to drink." Goldenpaw nodded.

"OH! and get me... a ladybug, something besides mealworms and earth worms. Bleck! those busy warriors that just drops off worms for us thinks we can only chew through those! give me something crunchy. they just charge off and forget we still have feelings and have taste for what we eat..." Spotted sun called as Goldenpaw sped off towards the outside of camp.

She squeazed through the thorns and then felt fortunate to find some puddles of water just by her. Dew has been dripping off of grasses and trees. She wondered how she would carry that, but then she saw it. A large shiny beetle jumped accross Goldenpaw, she immediatly sank her teeth in it, killing it quick. She tore off the shell, then scooped up some water with it. She also decided to place it in her cheek pouch since this will be something delishous for the elders.

With the beetle in her cheek pouches and the shell being held on in her mouth, she managed to dash back to the elders with speed.

"Back so soon?" Spottedsun joyously squeaked, "what you bring for food? i'm dying to know!" Goldenpaw placed the shell in front of stripebranch. he lapped up the water as soon as Goldenpaw delivered The food Spottedsun ordered. "whoa! i haven't had anything like this since i was a warrior!" Spottedsun squealed joyfully in a muffled voice as he ate.

Pearlstar came to The elder's fern and came inside, he surprized goldenpaw. "just checking on how you're doing. And you are doing fantastic!" Pearlstar announced, seeing the surprized expression on Goldenpaw's face. "Ok, since you are doing so well, why don't you get yourself something to eat." Pearlstar said gently as he noticed Spottedsun was eating. "Goldenpaw! wait!" Goldenpaw was already trotting out towards the food. "WHY are you feeding the elder a Beetle?! Their teeth is worn and old! are you trying to break it?!" Goldenpaw gulped, then turned.

"Come on, it's not her fault. i asked for it." Spottedsun said after he finnished a bite. Then he bit down a large bite to prove his teeth are strong enough to withstand the beetle. "Well, if that's the case, Go a head and get yourself something to eat Goldenpaw. And as for the elders, how about something not slimy and squishy like worms?"

Goldenpaw heard the elders cheer, then she picked out a freshkill, ate it, and went to her nest, then slept. But she had troubles sleeping, she kept thinking about her mother. Should she visit her again? Not possible, after the little food she brought back, she might have to be cept an eye on so she will do her duties and not "wander" off.


	11. Dustwing the unexpected

**Twas this day I wrote! Sorry took soooooooo long. REMEMBER: REVIEW!**

Goldenpaw jolted awake as a wail of agony split the stillnes of midnight. Nearby, Blazingpaw, Blackpaw, Ashpaw and Aquapaw all jerked up in surprise along with her. "What was that?"

Ashpaw mumbled in shock. Goldenpaw shrugged, "There's only one way to find out." With quivering movements she managed to jog towards the camp entrance where the shriek had come from.

The rest followed even more hesitant then she was. A strong wave of foreboding washed over them and they grew slower as the ambled to the death-and-blood-scented area.

Goldenpaw nearly jumped out of her fur. There, before her, was the bloody body of the LeafClan deputy: Dustwings. "Dustwings!" Aquapaw shouted running as fast as the wind towards him.

He was like the older brother she never had. Goldenpaw nudged him gently hoping to revive him. "Who did this to you?" Aquapaw choked out through tears. "Light brown being..." He managed to croak.

"Tree..." Goldenpaw and Aquapaw leaned closer. "T-tree..." Dustwings startled them by letting out a gasp of pain and another yowl escaped his mouth. His eyes rolled up so that only the whites showed.

Then, as if in a trance, he opened his jaws and these words came out, speaking with a voice that was not his own:

_"The hour will come_

_When the darkest arrives_

_When the gentle leaf will fall_

_And when it is replaced by blood_

_But the Ice and Sun will defeat it,_

_And the forest will be at peace._

_But before all is right_

_Lives will fall, and so shall blood."_

Goldenpaw stared at the still body stiffly. "Creampetal's words..." Aquapaw sobbed onto Dustwings dead corpse but her head rose up when she heard what her friend had muttered.

"Creampetal?" Goldenpaw nodded, "Creampetal, former deputy of LeafClan." "SkyClan sent her to you...didn't they?" Aquapaw asked shuffling her paws anxiously.

Goldenpaw suddenly shook her head, "No no! It's not like they chose me for anything...uh...let's just forget it." Aquapaw agreed and watched as crowds of hamsters spilled out of the dens.

Mudfleck, Treeheart's and Dustwings mother, cried out in sorrow. Treeheart's light brown pelt crouched before his mother, he murmured gently comforting her. _"Tree!"_ Goldenpaw nearly exclaimed aloud.

_"His own brother? No way! He's alot nicer then Shadowleaf...and maybe it was Shadowleaf with soil on his fur to cover his scent...besides...a leaf is part of a tree!" _Then Goldenpaw looked at Treeheart and wierd thing happened:

A satisfied and ambitionous smirk flew over his lips for a split second.

And no one saw it but Goldenpaw.

000 Half a moon later 000

It had been long ago since the inicident of the death of Dustwing had happened. Goldenpaw respectfully looked up at the new deputy...Firetail. Pearlstar had grieved for his best friend, but the past was past.

"All hamsters who've heard their name called, follow me!" Pearslat declared, snapping Goldenpaw to reality, it was her fist Gathering! The words were like music to her ears.

Goldenpaw got up from her sitting position and ran after Pearlstar. She had never been to this part of the forest before! She admired everything in view and at the reflection of the stars in the tiny pond ahead.

Four gnarled and ancient trees towered over a field where the grass grew in long strands. A thrilled feeling bubbled through her senses. She pelted forward not even looking where she was going.

"Watch out!" It was too late, she dove head first into the pond and arose squeaking and squealing, "Help!" Aquapaw, who was with her, giggled and plunged in, nudging her friend safely to earth.

By now, hamsters from every Clan were laughing. Goldenpaw blushed madly. An icy-silver he-hamster offered dry moss to her so she could dry up. "I'm Icepaw." He whispered withdrawing towards DewClan.

Goldenpaw blushed even more. He was handsome..._"Did I just think he was good-looking?" _She shook her head violently, _"DewClan and LeafClan cannot mix!"_

Meanwhile, Icepaw was mesmerized at her beautiful golden fur that flashed brilliantly in the moonlight. And like her, he tossed his head(An: like shaking his head)around, _"No No! DewClan and LeafClan cannot mix!"_

Aquapaw noticed what was happening. It was a strange scene, both of them were looking at eachother, then they would start shaking their heads and look back at the other, but not at the same time.

Goldenpaw sighed and started drying herself up, _"Besides...I've just met him!" _"Hamsters of all Clans! Welcome to the Gathering, Stormstar would you like to go first?"

Pearlstar asked gently, then a gray hamster stepped up, "Thank you Pearlstar, today, we have a new warrior, Icefang! Although he might've not told any of the other apprentices in the Gathering."

Goldenpaw looked at the glowing cold-colored fur that sat nearby. Then the Gathering went on, nothing really interesting, she didn't listen until the experienced Pearlstar began,

"Everything is fine after that little...scar in time...Firetail is a very good deputy--" "SSSSS" Every startled hamster looked into the dark bushes that was nearby, a dark thin form slithered by.

The commotion rose, but Pearlstar calmed them down, "Ignore it for now, if it is just going for a midnight walk it might only pass by." No one wanted to question the most wise leader in the forest, so everything settled.

But Goldenpaw couldn't help but send glances back where LeafClan was, it had disappeared to everyone's relief, but, if it was heading back to the camp? What would happen?

000

"PEARLSTAR!" Those who had went to the Gathering were back, shock lingering in their eyes. Before them, atleast four snakes(An: thats really bad for small hamsters)were entering the nursery and elders den.

It seemed as if some commander was there intstructing where each snake would go, some came out of the nursery and headed out of camp or into another den, every terrified hamster was fleeing.

Goldenpaw's eyes were drawn to the shadows where a familiar muscled body was hidden.

**muhaaaaa! If ya don't review we are quitting this story! HMPH! HOW COME NO ONE DID HUH HUH!? **

**TAKE IT AWAY SUNNY!**


	12. SNAKE

Soon, The brown fur Goldenpaw saw had vanished into the undergrownth of the forest. "Treeheart? I don't think-" But Goldenpaw's thought was stopped as a powerful squeeze around her waist was felt. She could scarecly breathe, Goldenpaw knew it MUST be one of the snakes. Quickly, She chomped on the scaley body, and heard the snake hiss in pain. But that wwasn't enough to stop the snake, Its grip was lost, but still managed to trap Goldenpaw. Repeatedly, Goldenpaw tried to bite the snake but found her teeth weak and the snake's scales were alot harder than she expected. Again, she tried as the snake countinued to wail in pain. Before Goldenpaw's teeth stroke the scales, the snake plunged at Goldenpaw as quickly as possible, biting her leg. "OU!" Goldenpaw shrieked. Aquapaw rushed at the snake from the darkness of everything else, and attacked the Snake. Drops of blood splattered against Goldenpaw's sensitive pelt, she knew it was not the dark thick blood of a snake, but rather the blood of a hamster.

"Aquapaw must be injured already!" With the tought in her head, she leaped at the snake and Chomped as hard as she did in her life. She heard the snake wail as other hamsters shrieked more, fighting the other 3 larger snakes. Unfortunately- Goldenpaw was out of breath after that bite, and her teeth were sore rapidly. She fell back and closed her eyes, fearing that death would come, after all, the snake still had energy to bite her and aquapaw's injured.

Enboldening herself to save Goldenpaw and to repay her back for saving her life, Aquapaw bit on the snake as hard as her sore and painful teeth can. But, since she was injured, She quickly fell shortly, she was out of breath!

By that time,Goldenpaw felt in the mood to fight a little bit, so she pounced on the snake. When she tired, Her friend Aquapaw came into the battle. The battle raged on for... who knows how long, but the snake finnally abandon it's will to fight and live, and died from too much pain and loss of blood.

Cheering joyfully, the team jumped, and- their sides hurt from breathing too hard and a few bites on their paws, back and ears caused them to drop and cower in pain. "We better see LeafBlossom." Aquapaw announced, "Then let's help the others with their battles." Goldenpaw nodded and trudged to the Healer hamster's fern. "LeafBlossom!!!!!!!!!" Squealed Aquapaw as loudly as possible, without causing pain in her sides or lungs. "Whew! lots of injured hamsters! Dumb old snakes... Come on in!" Goldenpaw shivered at the thought of MANY injured hamster. Who would be left to fight? Slowly, Goldenpaw crept through the darkness of the tunnel, and into the healer hamster's den, with aquapaw following. It wasn't like her nest that was revealed but under the shade of the fern, it was deep underground, it gave one the feeling of safty and secureness.

"Why, hello Aquapaw and Goldenpaw. Good to see you're not in a too bad shape... We'll just put some here, and there..." Leafblossom placed a few squished and powdered something onto the largest wounds. Goldenpaw saw Leafblossom scurry back to about three other bleeding hamsters. "You two'll be fine. Just place some cobwebs or beetle shells if you are really crazy about clean and no drop of blood. Well, go on now, help the others with the other three snakes, Firetail and Other warriors have already killed one." "We killed one too!" Shouted Aquapaw excitedly. "Y-You did? I'm sure you had help from other warriors-" "Nope, killed it ourselves!" Aquapaw nudged Goldenpaw. "Well! that IS something! i will tell pearlstar after this battle, bare in mind you are still too younge to be warriors." Aquapaw smiled broadly with goldenpaw following not far behind. Soon, the same a bit of light and knew it was the end of the tunnel.

"Aquapaw! GoldenPaw! There is but one snake left! come and help!" Blackpaw raced to them, Then scurried back to a crowded area filled with other hamsters.

When Aquapaw arrived with Goldenpaw following behind, They saw a Surprizing scene! It was half good and bad. In the center of the crowd, there was a dead snake (woohoo! Goldenpaw and aquapaw thought) but when a hamster moved, they noticed a Pearlly cream colored hamster on the floor. "one of his five lives are gone. So far, he has lost... 3 lives."some one said. All the hamsters shuffled their paws and shivered uncomfortably. "Cool five lives!" Whispered Goldenpaw to Aquapaw. "Yes, cool, but... uh.. he only has 2 left!"

"Oh..." Goldenpaw watched as The pearlbody rised up, then Pearlstar seemed normal as ever. "Okay, seems all the snakes are dead, Why don't you apprentices and warriors get something to eat, then take a rest." Pearlstar alone walked off into his den as the crowd of hamsters scattered and went on with their lives.

"So... want to eat with me?" Goldenpaw asked, Aquapaw shrugged and replied cooly "sure." Each hamster grabbed some food, walked off to their stump then aquapaw and goldenpaw chattered about their day, they finnished their meals, then went to sleep. But the thought of Icepaw lingered in Goldenpaw's mind as Goldenpaw tried to sleep. Still, she managed to find a nice... dry... little area that was so comfy that she drifted off to sleep.


	13. Exile, the sly plan

**Yay! So, next chap, also…to those who read my sequel(I'm moonflower0aquastar)I sent out two chapters yesterday and no on reviewed.**

Goldenpaw and Aquapaw followed Pearlstar into his den. Pearlstar let them take a seat, and began, "I know that you two are just too young to become warriors, so, what I've decided…is very very soon, you will be."

Goldenpaw's heart nearly soared, "Really?" Pearlstar chuckled and nodded, "But bear in mind, once you are a warrior, you must follow the code of one, it is harder then what most usually think."

Goldenpaw bowed her head humbly, suddenly remembering her manners. Aquapaw did the same, and she left as Pearlstar waved a paw to indicate that they could leave. But Goldenpaw stayed.

Goldenpaw had seen a flash of worry in her leaders eyes, she could tell, and it bothered her so. "Pearlstar…are you alright?" Pearlstar did not seem startled that she was still there, "Yes young one, I am."

Goldenpaw was rooted to the spot, she hated to be disrespectful, but she just had to know what was going on, "Please? Oh…nevermind actually…" Pearlstar heaved a long heavy sigh, "Wait."

He called out to Goldenpaw who was about to go after Aquapaw. "The truth is, I only have one life left." Goldenpaw nearly stumbled over her own paws, "Only one?" She nearly squealed out to the whole camp.

Pearlstar winced slightly, "Yes, no one but you and Leafblossom know." Goldenpaw was pretty surprised that he had decided to tell her anyways. "I won't tell anyone at all." She vowed seriously.

Goldenpaw dipped her head and left, "Only one life! One mere life!" She shook her head to clear her mind and trudged towards a solemn Shadowleaf with a faraway look in his eyes. She had never seen him like that.

Goldenpaw gently prodded his side with her paw, "Shadowleaf?" She squeaked in fear, ready to run if he became angry. Shadowleaf turned and murmured a soft hi, then went back to gazing at the bushes.

This made Goldenpaw extremely curious, "What are you looking at?" Shadowleaf hushed her but still replied, "I thought I just saw...blood...with...light brown fur and strange red eyes..."

Goldenpaw sat down beside him and kept her eyes on the bushes. A strange flash of crimson and a mutter of curses could be seen and heard. She followed Shadowleaf into the undergrowth with thrill tingling her fur.

Goldenpaw almost lost her breath. Treeheart. She saw a bloody Treeheart on a rock with gangs of blood-stained snakes surrounding him, he hissed at them and they hissed back as if exchanging words.

Treeheart let out a soft shriek, it was not of terror, but of triumph. Then he yowled out, which startled mentor and apprentice, who stepped back as Treeheart moved his gaze to them and called one more time, "Help!"

Goldenpaw whirled around as shocked gasps sounded behind them, "What happened?" "They chased the snakes towards me and now I'm trapped!" Shadowleaf shook his head in defense, "No! We--we--"

"I'm ashamed of you." Goldenpaw looked at the speaker with mixed emotions, it was Pearlstar. "I thought you were just grumpy Shadowleaf...but you are more then that...and your apprentice..."

Goldenpaw felt helpless as crowds of hamsters gathered and stared at them, with a feeble and pleading look on Treeheart. She didn't know what to do, even Aquapaw was there.

The flash of mistrust in her friend's eyes were like poison. Goldenpaw nearly cried. Shadowleaf-for the first time-saw the needs of her and quickly jumped to defense, "He's lieing! And she didn't do anything!"

Goldenpaw was taken aback, "Is he defending me?" Shadowleaf gulped before continuing, "And--and...if you do give us a punsihment...send me to exile and don't do anything to my apprentice!"

Goldenpaw was really flaberghasted now, "Has the world gone insane?" Pearlstar was not moved much by Shadowleaf's brave words, "Very well then, you are now an exile, but we must hold it traditionally.

00

Goldenpaw just couldn't believe her ears and eyes, she just couldn't, "And now, with the will of StarClan, you are now in exile! Leave rogue! Go to the forest traitor!" Pearlstar announced.

Goldenpaw watched Shadowleaf leave with dignity, althout she hadn't like him much, he had saved her reputation, her life even. Pearlstar then declared, "Treeheart is now the mentor of Blackpaw, Aquapaw and Goldenpaw."

Goldenpaw froze completley. That was definatley unexpected. Aquapaw and Blackpaw knew more then the Clan thought, they knew what Treeheart was up to, and they didn't like it better then she did.

Treeheart smirked and glanced at the sky, for a minute, his eyes flashed crimson.

Crimson hue of blood.

**AAAH! Shadowleaf isn't the bad guy as you can see. Treeheart is, BET YA DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING HUH?**

**Take it away sunny! And remember: R and r!**


End file.
